romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Istroromâni
thumb|300px|Istroromân în 1891 thumb|300px|Carnavalul istroromânilor din [[Jeiăn]] thumb|300px|Reprezentarea istroromânilor (cele două pete în culoare gri) pe o hartă etnică a Istriei din [[1910)]] thumb|300px|Localizarea istroromânilor în Peninsula Balcanică Istroromânii reprezintă o comunitate de 300-1.500 (după unele surse maxim 3.000) de locuitori din vestul Croaţiei. Sunt înrudiţi cu românii. Conform unora, istroromânii provin din zona Crişanei, Maramureşului sau a Banatului, lucru care ar explica anumite particularităţi ale limbii. http://indoeuro.bizland.com/tree/ital/istro.html http://www.ethnologue.com/show_language.asp?code=ruo În propria limbă ei se numesc rumâri. Cunoscuţi de localnici sub numele ciribiri şi de către filologi ca vlahii din Istria, locuitorii acestor sate sunt remarcabili pentru supravieţuirea lor lingvistică. În ultimul secol numărul acestora a scăzut de la 10.000 la doar 300, şi aceştia fiind ameninţaţi cu dispariţia. Răspândire Istroromânii sunt concentraţi în special în opt localităţi din partea croată a peninsulei Istria şi în două localităţi din partea slovenă a peninsulei. În Croaţia este vorba de satul Žejane/Jeiăni (cel mai mare dintre ele, situat la nord de Muntele Mare sau Maggiore/Učka) din plasa Mune, judeţul (županija) Primorsko-goranski, precum şi de satul Šušnjevica/Şuşneviţă sau Val d’Arsa şi cătunele Brdo/Bârda, Jesenovik/Sucodru, Nova Vas/Nosela, Kostračani/Costerceani, Letaj/Letai şi Zankovci din plasa Kršan/Crişan, judeţul (županija) Istria, iar în Slovenia este vorba de localităţile Golac şi Polijane. Multe surse vorbesc şi despre alte localităţi din peninsula Istria, cum ar fi Dolinšćina, Draga, Dražina, Gradinje, Grobnik, Jelavići, Miheli, Trkovci, Perasi, în care există astăzi vorbitori ai dialectului istro-român. Se mai cunoaşte că acum şapte decenii existau vorbitori ai acestui dialect şi în alte sate sau cătune din peninsulă, cum ar fi: Munc, Liubici, Brig, Banascra, Mune Mare, Negri, Schilazzo, Santa Lucia, Ceravizzo, Cărbune, Cărniţa, Stara Guna, Corte Alba, Vlaşca, Vlahi, Fărăgun, Cătun, Cepici, Liţul, Runchi, Tupliţe, Cuculeani, Rumeri, Romania, Vale, Vlahobreg, Vodiţe şi altele. Toponimia peninsulei ne demonstrează însă o prezenţă masivă a istro-românilor în evul mediu: două aşezări cu denumirea Romania, altele unsprezece cu denumirea Cătun, apoi Vlasici, Vlascova, Volosca, Vlahova, Rumeni, Spinei, Murari, Sugari, Ciobani, Ciubănici, Ierbulişte, Bolobani, Bolovani, Buzet, Sărman, Floricici. În 1896, Teodor T. Burada publica o listă de 114 localităţi sau cătune istriote populate altădată de români şi care îşi pierduseră în secolul XIX limba maternă, dar mai păstrau un şir de caracteristici etnice româneşti. Primul istoric care i-a descris pe istro-români a fost triestinul Manarutta, cunoscut ca Fratele Irineo della Croce. El scria în 1698 că aceştia aveau „o limbă proprie a lor similară limbii române. De aceea, ei se numesc între ei, în propria lor limbă, Rumeri” şi că locuiau până la porţile Triestului, la Opicina, Trebaciano şi Gropado. De asemenea, până în secolul XIX istro-românii mai locuiau într-un număr destul de mare şi în insulele Veglia/Krk şi Cherso/Cres din Marea Adriatică. Românii de pe aceste insule sunt complet asimilaţi. Astăzi există o mică diasporă istro-română în oraşul italian Trieste din nordul peninsulei Istria şi o altă diasporă care nu depăşeşte 500 de persoane în SUA, concentrată la New York. Există un număr de câteva zeci de istro-români răsfiraţi în Canada, Australia şi Noua Zeelandă. Tot mai mulţi cercetători şi ziarişti români sau străini care au vizitat Istria confirmă că numărul vorbitorilor de istro-română scade vertiginos şi alarmant, aceştia fiind într-un stadiu avansat de deznaţionalizare. Personalităţi Cel mai cunoscut istroromân este Andrei Glavina. Este de asemenea posibil ca Nikola Tesla (Nicolae Teslea) să fi avut origini istroromâne. De origine stro-română a fost şi Matei Vlăhici (1520-1575), teolog protestant de limbă latină şi germană din secolul XVI, primul şi cel mai de încredere colaborator al lui Martin Luther. Matei Vlăhici este cunoscut şi ca Matthias_Flacius Illyricus (în latină), Matija Vlačić/Vlachich (în croată) şi Matthias Flach (în germană). Andrei Glavina, apostolul istro-românilor, cel care a înfiinţat şi a condus între 1921 şi 1925 la Šušnjevica/Şuşneviţă sau Val d’Arsa şcoala „Împăratul Traian” cu predare în dialectul istro-român şi în româna literară, autor al primei cărţi de rugăciune în dialect istro-român. Istro-români au fost şi profesorul Luigi Belulovici şi medicul Giuseppe Belulovici. Tot istro-român este scriitorul de limbă italiană Ezio Bordul, ca şi jurnalistul de limbă italiană şi croată, dar de origine istro-română, Ezio Mestrovich (1941-2003). Un mare entuziast este istro-românul Corrado Clănaţ (Clagnaz), care a înfiinţat în 1994, la Trieste, împreună cu alţi entuziaşti, Asociaţia culturală istro-română „Andrei Glavina”. Această asociaţie editează pe speze proprii revista „Scrisore către fraţ rumeri” (Scrisoare către fraţii români). În SUA, una dintre persoanele cele mai active din sânul comunităţii istro-române este arhitectul Maria Luisa (Marisa) Ciceran. Cea mai mare personalitate dintre istro-români este cea a lui Nicolae Teslea (1856-1943), devenit cetăţean american şi cunoscut ca Nikola Tesla (în croată şi în alte limbi). Savantul şi inventatorul Nicolae Teslea, astăzi revendicat şi de sârbi, şi de croaţi, a fost propus în 1915, împreună cu Thomas Edison, la Premiul Nobel pentru fizică, premiu pe care l-a refuzat. Nicolae Teslea a descoperit câmpul magnetic rotitor, a inventat radioul înaintea lui Marconi, sistemele de comunicare fără fir şi sistemul bifazat de curent electric alternativ. Acest inventator istro-român genial a construit primele motoare asincrone bifazate, generatoarele electrice, transformatorul electric de înaltă frecvenţă. Fire harnică şi vizionară, supranumit „extraterestrul român”, Nicolae Teslea a înregistrat peste 1200 de invenţii de o tehnicitate ce surclasa contemporaneitatea. În SUA foarte multă lume spune că numele corect al secolului XXI este Nicolae Teslea. Marea preocupare ştiinţifică a acestui istro-român a ţinut de transmiterea informaţiei şi a energiei la distanţă, mai bine zis fără fir (werless). Dialectul istroromân :Articol principal: Limba istroromână. Fiind mult mai asemănător cu româna standard decât aromânahttp://www.istro-romanian.net, dialectul istroromân presupune câteva particularităţi precum rotacismul (transformarea lui "n" intervocalic in "r", de exemplu lumină-lumiră, mână-mâră, sau rumâni-rumâri) şi prezenţa unei noi vocale egal apropiate de "a" cât şi de "o", dar şi transformarea grupului "ge" în "je" sau "jă". În privinţa vocabularului, a fost influenţat puternic de limba sârbo-croată, dar şi pe alocuri de limba italiană cu care a intrat în contact de mai multe ori de-a lungul vremurilor, mai ales in perioada interbelică, Istria făcând parte din Italia în acele momente. Organizare În ultimii ani s-au făcut primele încercări de a cristaliza forme de organizare comunitară cu funcţii de conservare, protejare şi dezvoltare a identităţii istro-românilor. Astfel, la 29 aprilie 1994 a luat fiinţă la Trieste Asociaţia istro-română „Andrei Glavina”, în martie 1995 s-a înfiinţat la Şuşneviţă asociaţia culturală „Soboru lu istro-rumeri” (Uniunea istro-românilor), există un celebru grup folcloric numit „Žejanski Zvončari”/„Clopotarii din Jeiăni”, condus de Mauro Doričić, un inimos animator al vieţii culturale istro-române încă destul de timide, şi, în fine, mai există o Asociaţie democratică a românilor din Croaţia. Măsuri de protecţie Organizaţia internaţională UNESCO a inclus dialectul istro-român în Cartea Roşie a limbilor în pericol (UNESCO Red book on endangered languages), amintind că este grav periclitat, întrucât nu există administraţie, învăţământ, presă sau biserici în acest dialect istoric al limbii române. Printr-o Decizie a Ministerului croat al culturii din 27 august 2007 graiurile istro-române (Istro-rumunjski govori (vlaški i žejanski)) au fost declarate drept bun cultural nematerial şi incluse în Lista bunurilor culturale nemateriale protejate (Lista zaštićenih nematerijalnih kulturnih dobara), care cuprinde orice bun care s-a înrădăcinat ca tradiţie şi prezintă valoare deosebită sub aspect ştiinţific, etnografic, sociologic, antropologic sau lingvistic. Graiurile istro-române sunt tratate la fel ca şi cântarea polifonică, unele dansuri sau obiceiuri şi tradiţii croate de sărbătoare. Ministerul croat al Culturii a aprobat pe hârtie şi un complex de măsuri de protecţie a „purtătorilor bunului”, obligându-se să promoveze funcţiile şi cunoaşterea acestui bun în societate, să-l includă în programele sale de planificare, să asigure susţinerea lui inclusiv prin învăţământul formal şi informal, revitalizarea segmentelor pierdute ale bunului, sensibilizarea istro-românilor asupra necesităţii de a evita pericolul pierderii dialectului lor. Cu toate acestea, Decizia ministerială rămâne, deocamdată, literă moartă, întrucât până astăzi statul croat nu a deschis nici o linie de finanţare bugetară pentru salvarea şi perpetuarea graiurilor istro-române. Unul dintre angajamente ţine de întocmirea unei gramatici şi a unui dicţionar, precum şi includerea dialectului istro-român ca limbă maternă în programele de învăţământ. Aici nu s-a făcut nimic şi nici nu se ştie când se va face ceva. Decizia Ministerului croat al Culturii nu specifică suficient de clar ce se are în vedere prin „purtători ai bunului”, dar sunt vizate un şir de instituţii cărora le-a fost adresat acest document: Primăria oraşului Rjeka/Fiume, plasa (općina) Kršan/Crişan, judeţele (županija) Primorsko-goranski şi Istria, Institutul de Filologie croată din Zagreb, Consevatoarele din Rjeka şi Pola şi Direcţia de protecţie a patrimoniului cultural. La 12 martie 2008 Consiliul Europei a făcut public Raportul Comitetului său de Experţi privind aplicarea de către Croaţia a Cartei Europene a Limbilor Regionale şi Minoritare, care prevede un mecanism de control şi de evaluare periodică a aplicării acesteia, în vederea prezentării de recomandări către statele semnatare privind ameliorarea legislaţiei, politicilor şi practicilor acestora în domeniul limbilor regionale sau minoritare. În Capitolul 2. Evaluări privind aplicarea părţilor a II-a şi a III-a ale Cartei, Raportul se referă, în premieră absolută, la dialectul istro-român (subcapitolul 2.1.2, paragraful 48, Istro-româna). Astfel, Comitetul de Experţi subliniază: “Un şir de elemente probează prezenţa tradiţională în Istria a unei mici comunităţi de vorbitori ai unei limbi numite istro-română. Comitetul de Experţi doreşte să obţină informaţii asupra acestei limbi cu ocazia următorului raport periodic”. Legături externe *Istro-Romanian Community Worldwide, a subdivision of Istria on the Internet * Istro-Romanians in Croatia * Un dialect care se stinge: istro-româna * Istro-românii trebuie salvaţi * Difficult cultural situation of the Istro-Romanian minority particularly threatened * La situation culturelle difficile de la minorité istro-roumaine particulièrement menacée Categorie:Istroromâni